Island Life
| Length = 47:48 | Label = Island | Producer = | Last album = Slave to the Rhythm (1985) | This album = Island Life (1985) | Next album = Inside Story (1986) | Misc = }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = B- }} Island Life is a compilation album by Grace Jones released in December 1985, summing up the first nine years of her musical career. The album sits among Jones' best-selling works. Background After the major commercial success Grace Jones achieved with her comeback album Slave to the Rhythm in 1985, Island Records decided to release a best-of compilation at the end of the same year. Island Life would feature songs from most of Jones' Island Records albums: Portfolio, Fame, Warm Leatherette, Nightclubbing, Living My Life, and Slave to the Rhythm. No tracks from Muse were included. Some of the songs appeared in edited forms, and a remix of "Love Is the Drug" was included. No new songs were recorded for the album. Island Life consists only of previously released material, produced by Tom Moulton, Chris Blackwell, Alex Sadkin and Trevor Horn. American writer and journalist Glenn O'Brien wrote an essay for the record sleeve. The Australian LP release of the album came with a bonus 12" disc containing four songs: "My Jamaican Guy", "Pull Up to the Bumper", "On Your Knees" and "Warm Leatherette", and the 1986 UK cassette release included three bonus tracks: "Demolition Man", "Nipple to the Bottle" and "Grace Jones Musclemix". Island Life met with a warm commercial reception worldwide. It was a major success in the UK, reaching number 4 on the UK Albums Chart in December 1985, and New Zealand, where it topped the chart in March 1986, thus becoming the only chart-topper in Jones' entire career. CD sales of the album in the United States since 1991 have reached 112,000, according to Nielsen SoundScan. In April 1996 Island Records and Universal re-released the album under the name Island Life 2. Released only in France, it featured four additional tracks: "Pars", "Feel Up" and two versions of a 1993 single "Sex Drive", intended for the Black Marilyn album, which remains unreleased to date. This version retains the cover picture of the original album, with the only difference being the yellow-coloured background. Artwork The cover picture is one of the most famous images of Grace Jones and was created by her then-partner Jean-Paul Goude. The impossibly graceful arabesque is actually a montage of separate images, following Goude's ideas on creating credible illusions with his cut-and-paint technique. The body position is "anatomically unlikely". The picture was originally published in New York magazine in 1978 and subsequently used in the music video for Jones' hit single "La Vie en rose". It has been since described as "one of pop culture's most famous photographs". Also included in the album sleeve are other iconic images of Jones, among them the "twins" photograph, Grace Jones in a cage and wearing a "maternity" dress. The cover picture was featured in Michael Ochs' 1996 book 1000 Record Covers and has been often imitated in works by other artists. American model Amber Rose recreated the pose for her 2010 photo shoot. The image was also referenced in Nicki Minaj's 2011 music video for "Stupid Hoe", with Minaj mimicking the pose. The cover art for Kylie Minogue's most successful album Fever was reportedly inspired by the Island Life cover. Singles As no new material was recorded for Island Life, the album was promoted by re-releases of singles. "Pull Up to the Bumper" was released at the end of 1985, with new artwork and "La Vie en rose" as a double A-side single. The song, which had peaked at number 53 in the UK when released originally in 1981, climbed to number 12 and became one of Jones' greatest hits in the UK. It also topped its previous peak positions in Germany and New Zealand. A special "Musclemix" version of the song was also released, which was a mash-up of "Pull Up to the Bumper" and other hits. "Love Is the Drug" was released as the second single in early 1986, remixed by Eric "E.T." Thorngren. A music video was produced and the single, which had not charted upon its original 1980 release, entered charts in the UK, Ireland and Germany. A remixed version of "Private Life" was also released and the single re-entered singles chart in the UK. A "Re-Mix Re-Mask" mash-up was also released. Track listing Standard release Side A Side B Notes: 7" edits of "Do or Die", "Pull Up to the Bumper" and "Slave to the Rhythm" are included. "Love Is the Drug" appears in Eric "E.T." Thorngren's remix. UK cassette release Side A Side B ''Island Life 2'' Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications and sales }} Release history References External links * [http://www.allmusic.com/album/island-life-r10547 Island Life] on AllMusic * [http://www.discogs.com/Grace-Jones-Island-Life/master/45107 Island Life] on Discogs * [http://rateyourmusic.com/release/comp/grace_jones/island_life/ Island Life] on Rate Your Music Category:1985 compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Trevor Horn Category:Island Records compilation albums Category:Grace Jones compilation albums